The present invention relates to a biochemical image analyzing apparatus and, particularly, to such an apparatus which can automatically define a region to be quantitatively analyzed on a biochemical image including locational information regarding a labeled substance in a specimen obtained by one-dimensionally distributing at least one kind of specimen.